Fears Lived
by Lily Michelle
Summary: Ever wonder what Hermione's greatest fear is? Well, this is it. Her worst fear come true. Kind of. RWHG COMPLETE
1. Scorned

Fears Lived

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Hence, the name fan fiction.

  
  


Author's Note: Here's a little ditty I thought up as I was falling asleep. If it sucks blame the lack of sleep.

  
  
  
  


The entrance hall was crowded that morning but Hermione had an unobstructed path to the hallway leading to the library.

"I'll see you later Ginny. I'm going to the library," she said to the redheaded girl by her side. Ginny nodded and Hermione walked away.

As she approached the corridor she saw something, or someone, moving in the shadows. They moved into the light and she saw it was one Ron Weasley, her best friend in the world, the boy she was secretly in love with. However, Ron didn't look like he usually did. There was no mirth in his eyes, no lopsided grin on his face. Instead he looked cruel, mean and happy to be, in his eyes there was only malice and a sick, twisted pleasure in being so. His look would have been normal for Draco Malfoy, but looked quite out of place on Ron's handsome face.

"Hermione," he began in a loud voice. "I know how you feel about me."

Hermione's stomach fell through the floor. How could he know? She couldn't possibly fathom the answer, but something in his eyes told her he was speaking the truth. A quick glance showed that no one was in close proximity of her but the dead silence of the crowded room told her everyone could hear and they were all listening.

"I know you love me," Ron continued. "And I just thought I'd tell you I don't love you. I never have and I never will."

She felt her heart breaking at his words. What was worse was it looked like he knew what he was doing to her and he liked it.

"How could I possibly love you?" he went on, talking loud enough for everyone to hear. "I mean, you're not pretty, you're boring, you study all the time, you're a teacher's pet, and you're always nagging me. I'm ten, no twenty, times better than you and I deserve someone extraordinary. Not an everyday person like you. Even if you were the last girl on earth and I was the last man and it was our responsibility to recreate the human race, I would never touch you. The human race would just had to deal."

Hermione thought she would die right there. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me, she thought. The whole school was watching whilst her heart got wrenched out, trampled and spit on. She actually wished she would die. It had to be less painful. Her eyes glazed over with tears. She held them back as best she could. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"You are my friend," he said. "Nothing more. And that's all you'll ever be." He paused and looked at her thoughtfully. "Actually, now that I think about it. I'm not really sure I even want you as a friend. I don't think I need such a homely, bossy, frizzy-haired, know-it-all, ugly, bookworm for a friend. I don't want you in my life at all. Why don't you go to the library and study? At least there you can't ruin anybody's fun."

The tears that had been threatening to fall streamed down her cheeks. Now, she really would die. If she couldn't even have his friendship, what good would living do her? That's it, she thought, I'll just jump off the tower roof. As soon as I can get there. A sob escaped her lips as she looked into Ron's eyes. Pure hatred, and disgust were all she saw. The kind of look one would give a particularly offensive and ugly insect. Once again she wished the stone floor would just open and swallow her whole. Out of the corner of her eye she vaguely saw a raven-haired head and two red ones coming towards her quickly.

Ron turned his head to look at them. An evil, wicked grin formed on his normally kind face. He took several steps to her right. Quite a few screams pierced the air as Ron drew farther away from her, closer to Harry, and transformed with a crack into a dark-cloaked, hooded Dementor. A scaly, mangled hand drew out and made to grab the green-eyed boy. Right beside him, Ginny screamed. The Dementor turned to her and approached her. It changed into the menacing form of a sixteen year old boy, with black hair, wearing Slytherin robes. He looked vaguely reminiscent of Harry. Ginny's face contorted into a look of pure terror. She started walking backwards and ran into the wall. 

"Tom Riddle," she whispered, loud enough for all to hear. She brought a hand up to shield her face. "Tom. Please. Leave me alone, Tom. You grow up to be Voldemort. Please, leave me alone." 

"I've come for you Ginny dear," the boy said, walking towards her. 

"Ginny!" a voice yelled behind her. "Ginny, it's a Boggart!"

Ron Weasley, the owner of the voice, jumped between Ginny and the Boggart/Tom Riddle. Briefly, Hermione saw her own mutilated, mangled body on the ground before Ron yelled "Riddikulus!" and it vanished with an earsplitting crack. Hermione caught one glimpse of his pale, freckled face before falling to the floor in uncontrollable sobs. Strong arms wrapped around her and she heard Ron's voice through her hysterics.

"It's alright, Hermione. There's no more Boggart."

Then her vision blurred and the world went black. 


	2. Redeemed

Fears Lived

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Happy now, you copyright Nazis.

  
  


Author's Note: Here's chapter two. Enjoy.

  
  


When she opened her eyes, she saw the stone ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Her head hurt a little as she thought of the events in the entrance hall.

"Nice of you to join us again, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at the foot of hr bed to see Professor Dumbledore standing there and Madam Pomfrey scurrying over from the other side of the room.

"But how did I..."

"I suspect that you fainted from the shock of the incident, Miss Granger," Dumbledore interrupted answering the question she hadn't even finished. "You hit your head on the wall when you lost consciousness. I'm afraid you're going to have a nasty bump."

Madam Pomfrey deigned her physically well but ordered her to stay and rest for another couple of hours.

"Now, I shall leave you Miss Granger. I believe you have two or three friends who are quite impatient to see you," Dumbledore said.

As if on cue, the Hospital Wing doors burst open and Harry, Ginny and Ron ran in.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Ron asked Madam Pomfrey, running to Hermione's bed without waiting for the nurse's answer.

The three of them rushed to her side and started babbling their worries and well-wishes. Well, Harry and Ginny did. Ron just took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. Dumbledore said something and he led Harry and Ginny out of the Hospital Wing, but Hermione barely noticed. She was lost in the clear blue of Ron's eyes.

"Is that really your greatest fear, 'Mione? That I would mock and scorn you? Your greatest fear is rejection?" he asked softly once they were alone.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I think you're going to need a new fear," he said with a small smile.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm about to make it totally obsolete."

He bent down and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I've loved you since you told me I had dirt on my nose on our first train ride. I just didn't know it. You're all I think about. That's why I'm forever borrowing your notes, I'm always looking at you and thinking about you during class. You are my heart, my soul, my everything. I don't know how I lived before I met you, but I don't think it was really living. Merely existing, until you walked into my world and brought me to life. I was never like this before, you know. I was a very well-tempered child. Sure a little sibling rivalry, but nobody ever got me as riled up as you do. Nobody sparks my emotions like you. I love you, Hermione. Don't ever doubt that. You're the most wonderful woman in the whole world."

Hermione brought her right hand up to the back of his head, as her left hand was still clasped in both of his, and brought his head closer to her. She lifted her head and kissed him for all she was worth. Every single pent-up emotion that she'd ever harboured swelled through her lips and into him as they kissed. She randomly thought it was lucky they were already in the Hospital Wing because she felt strangely light-headed.

When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against his and whispered, "I love you, Ron Weasley."

He lowered his head and caught her lips in another breathtaking kiss, this time a little more passionate than the first. They sat there on the hospital bed for sometime, immersed in each other, snogging. And for the first time in her long, illustrious career, the ever-watchful Madam Pomfrey turned a blind eye.

  
  


Author's Note 2: Well, that's it. Quickly, review like the wind.

  
  
  
  



End file.
